marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Along Came a Venom (A!)
"Along Came A Venom" is the nineteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the sixty-fourth episode overall. Plot -I can't believe it... - Gwen Stacy said, covering her mouth with her left hand. -Flash... Lost his legs... - -I can't believe it either, Gwen... - Ava Ayala shook her head. -He was always a jerk to us. - Sam Alexander shrugged. -SAM! - Danny Rand exclaimed. -No one deserves that. Not even Flash. - -For the first time ever, I'm gonna agree with Captain Bucket-Head. - Peter Parker commented. -He deserved it. - -Also, I think it's pretty clear that can happen to ya if you join the military. - Luke Cage commented. Sally Avril was crying her eyes out on Kong's shoulder. -Guys, I would stay a little longer but I got an important matter to discuss with Mr. Fantastic and Fury. - Peter said, waving bye to his friends and walking into an alley, just before Spider-Man jumped out of it. Once Peter had arrived at the Baxter Building, he found Major Glenn Talbot and Colonel James Rhodes along with Fury and Richards. -What are they doing here? - -The reports we got from FitzSimmons say that the Symbiote sample we got is already able to be dominated by a host, with a 80% chance it will respond to the orders the human brain gives. - Dr. Richards started talking. -It is also said a third of Symbiote can locate the other two, just like Gargan did when he broke into the lab. - -What does that have to do with me? - Spider-Man asked. -Parker... - Fury stood up. -We brought two members of the U.S. Military, Colonel James Rhodes and Major Glenn Talbot here... Because we have a plan on how to locate the other parts of the Symbiote and stop Venom from getting them first. - -No... - Peter shook his head. -You can't do that to a human being! The risks are too high! - -Parker, it's the best thing to do in this situation. Simmons is one of our best biochemists, I would trust her without a doubt. - -She still said 80 percent! There's a 20 percent you're not taking into account! - -The other 20% can be controlled with a lot of mental discipline. - Talbot spoke. -I can't believe you two are on the same side! You never agree on anything! - -That's what I said. - Rhodey shrugged. -Colonel Rhodes, please tell me you don't agree with them. - -In fact... I do. - Iron Patriot looked down. -HOW?! Human lives are essential! - -We would be saving millions of lives! - Fury raised his voice. -WHAT IF IT GOES WRONG?! - Peter took a step forward. -WHAT IF THE SYMBIOTE TAKES OVER THIS PERSON AND WE CREATE ANOTHER VENOM? OR ANOTHER TORMENT? - -That's why they are here. - Ex-Director Fury looked at the two men from the military. -The host will be from the Military. - -Someone who couldn't deny the offer, someone who couldn't refuse. - Major Talbot added. -Is this about being stronger? That is greed! - -Not only about the enhanced strength and agility... - Rhodes shook his head. -The ability to walk again. - -What? - Peter whispered. -It's time for you to know who will be the new host... He has agreed already... - Mr. Fantastic stood up. -Come with me. - He led him to the Baxter Building lab. -I'll leave you two alone - he said, as he opened the door. Peter couldn't believe his eyes. -Flash? - He asked, looking at the guy who used to bully him. He was now on a wheelchair, without his legs. -Parker... - Flash pursed his lips, as he looked up at his former enemy. -I don't know where to start. I think... I think I'll start by saying I can't believe I made fun of Spider-Man all this time. - -Indeed. - Peter nodded slightly. -How does it feel? - -What? To be like a Spider? - Parker looked up. -Amazing. - Flash smiled slightly. -I think I owe you an apology... Being away, losing my legs... It made me realize that I had been a jerk. To you and your friends... Which are superheroes too. I'm so embarrassed. - -I never saw you like this Flash... - Peter whispered. -Neither did I. I used to have it all, you know? - Flash looked down. -Girls, popularity, strength, looks... And now I got nothing. Well... I have one last chance. - -At first... At first I felt that this was a bad idea but... - -What do I have to lose? - Flash finished Peter's sentence. Peter chuckled softly. -Yeah... - -If this Symbiote takes over... Please kill it. - Flash looked into Peter's eyes. -What? I don't think I would be able to... - -It won't be me anymore. I feel this is just a last chance to redeem myself. But if I can't control it... I will know there's no redemption for me. - -Don't say that... - Peter pursed his lips. Flash ignored Parker's comment. -I will need a superhero name. - -Flashbolt? - -I was thinking of Agent Venom. - Peter smiled softly. -It sounds badass. - -Peter... - Mr. Fantastic, Jemma Simmons and Dr. Pym walked inside the room. -We would need you to get out of the room. We will start the bonding now. - -Good luck, Flash. - Peter smiled at his old nemesis. -Thanks, Parker. - About an hour later, the eggheads walked out of the room. -Peter... - Reed walked to the teenager. -You should go to the roof. And make sure to put your suit on. - Once Peter arrived to the roof, he saw a figure wearing black, with a white spider across the chest. -Flash? - -No... - The figure replied. -It's Agent Venom. - Gallery Eugene_Thompson_(Earth-1010)_Season_3_3_002.jpg|Agent Venom AlongCameAVenomACAV.png|Agent Venom and Spider-Man Eugene_Thompson_(Earth-1010)_Season_3_3_001.jpg|"It's Agent Venom" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Symbiotic Relationships Arc Category:Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sally Avril (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kenneth McFarlane (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Glenn Talbot (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jemma Simmons (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances